


4 Minutes Before Death

by Uncle_Kars



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Spoilers, different point of view, even the "prologue" is a spoiler, i mean it's kind of a fix it with ray....seeing as he...you know...., i'll add more tags as this goes along, like jesus christ don't read this unless you know ghost trick inside and out, like. major spoilers, yomiel and ray both take the desk lamp role. yomiel's tagging along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Kars/pseuds/Uncle_Kars
Summary: The dog had failed to save his loved ones yet again, and now it's time to start over. This time, however, he has a little more help.
Relationships: Yomiel & Ray (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	4 Minutes Before Death

**Author's Note:**

> i'm serious. don't read this unless you have beaten ghost trick. there are so many spoilers.

The magnificent plot had reached its conclusion.

Everyone that the little dog had cared for was dead. His mission had ended in failure for the second time now, and he couldn't afford to lose everybody he loved a third time.

The dog jumped his way from core to core in the little submarine until he reached his target.

He needed to do this one last time.

As he entered the core, his world became red as it always did. And, as always, there was a little blue flame across from him.

"Yomiel," the dog called softly. The flame gradually changed shape into a man with bright yellow hair and a bright red suit. He turned his head to the dog and glared through his dark glasses. The dog frowned as much as he could, but not in anger. More in disappointment, for he couldn't change the fate of his loved ones this time.

"What," came the man's reply. The dog could hear a choked sob between the letters.

"Let me save you. Please." The man turned away from the dog after he asked his question.

"What is there to save?" he mumbled, "You've been following me all night. You know I'm a wreck. I can't be saved."

The dog slowly nodded and took a few steps closer to the man.

"I've been following you your whole life. Please, let me try again." "Again..."

The man turned his head back to face the dog, his glasses shining in the dim red light. "I don't remember...I don't..."

"You have nothing to lose." The dog finished the man's sentence and pawed over to him. Yomiel, the man, sat down while the dog curled up against his leg.

"Okay." The man hesitantly placed his hand on the dog's head. "What should I call you? While you're here, anyway."

The dog thought on it for a moment. Revealing his name could make this next run difficult for him and for everyone else involved.

"Ray, like a light in the darkness." The dog laid his muzzle down on his paws, content with his decision. "Now then, Yomiel,"

**"It's time to return to the world of four minutes before your death."**


End file.
